Jealous
by Literally Trash99
Summary: The title says it all. Topaz gets a bit jealous.


**_I have been watching Sonic X again so I have many Roupaz situations. Also I plan to fill the Rouge & Topaz couple tag with my stories. The fact that I'm not kidding is very sad._**

Rouge had a spoonful of ice cream and was relaxing in the sun. She wasn't in her usual cat suit but instead in a white crop top with black shorts the fit her frame nicely. Today was a perfect day to enjoy the weather, and Topaz and Rouge were enjoying it. "Hey! I bought you one just eat yours!" Topaz yelled at Rouge for eating her ice cream while she quickly went inside a store. Rouge calmly ate another spoonful. "I ate all mine." She said as if that was a good excuse. Topaz rolled her eyes and walked away from Rouge. "Aww babe come on!" Rouge flew in front of Topaz and smirked at her. "I was just kidding. I'll make it up to you." Rouge said wrapping her arms around Topaz's neck. " _I promise_ ~" She said it as sultry as such could and licked Topaz's ear.

"Rouge n-not here sto-stop." Topaz gently pushed away Rouge as her face became heated. People were watching and obviously judging them. You could even see a mother quickly pull her child and go in another direction. Rouge did one more lick and pulled away from Topaz. "Quit acting like you don't like it." Rouge said giggling. "I never said I don't like it! We are in public." Topaz said in a hushed whisper. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Who cares if anyone sees us. It's not like we're having sex, _unless you want to of course~_." Rouge winked as Topaz tried hiding her blush with a hand. "Let's just go." Topaz said.

Topaz was going to a few stores and Rouge having nothing better to do, wanted to come along. 'It can be like a date!' Rouge said to her as they walked. Although Topaz looked at Rouge with a revolted face, she was actually glad to be with Rouge. Even though Topaz is basically being a Sugar Momma to Rouge and buying her things, it's nice to spend the day together instead of always in bed, not saying that it would be such a horrible thing anyway.

As they walked Rouge looked across the street and saw a jewelry store. "Oh, Those are gorgeous! Topaz let's go there next!" Topaz let out a sigh and grimaced. "Why don't you go be a thief and steal it like you do everything?" Rouge flew up to Topaz and wrapped her arms around her again while resting her head on Topaz's chest. "I like it when you buy me things. Also you steal things too." Topaz ignored Rouge and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh steal too now? Like what!" Rouge smiled. "My heart." She said trying not to laugh. Topaz smiled a bit and pushed Rouge. "Alright. But after this nothing else. I can feel my card dying at this point."

Topaz and Rouge walked in to the store and looked around. Well actually Rouge looked around while Topaz tried her best not to look at the prices. Rouge's eyes then went big as she looked at a aquamarine gemstone. "This one! I don't have this one yet." Topaz looked over and her heart fell looking at the price. "Rouge can you please pick a cheaper one?" Topaz begged. Just then a very good looking guy shoulder pushed Topaz out the way and approached Rouge.

"Hey I don't mind buying a pretty lady anything she wants." Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Hm No thanks." The guy kept on his smile and didn't move away. "Oh come on now. I see the way you look at it. I could even buy you 10 of these baby. Unlike other people." He said motioning over at Topaz who was glaring at the man. "Wow really? I wonder if you can buy how many fucks I don't give." Rouge said. To that the guy frowned. "Listen babe just stick with me. I'll get you anything you want." The man then put his hand on Rouge's shoulder. Topaz finally broke.

Topaz pushed past the guy roughly and grabbed Rouge's wrist. "She said she isn't interested back off." Topaz sneered and pulled Rouge out the door. _How dare he. All because he has money he thinks he can touch anyone he wants?! No one is allowed to touch Rouge in such a way. But me. Only me_. Topaz thought to herself.

Rouge looked at Topaz with wide eyes. "Topaz you know I could've handled it right? You didn't have to." Rouge noticed Topaz wasn't listening. "Where are we even going? Homes back that way you know." Rouge pointed out. Topaz then turned and went down an alley. Rouge looked around. "Topaz are you o-" Before Rouge could finish, Topaz lifted her up and put her against the wall. Rouge looked surprised then smiled and wrapped her arms around Topaz's neck. "Oh did my little Topaz get jealous?" Topaz didn't answer. Instead she dipped down and kissed Rouge's neck.

Topaz bit Rouge's neck and her hand roamed up into Rouge's shirt while the other hand held Rouge up. Topaz massaged Rouge's nipple and pinched. Rouge let out a low moan and arched her back. "You can't be loud. People will hear." Topaz said taking a break from the assault on Rouge's neck. Topaz then trailed her hand down to the front of Rouge's shorts. She quickly undid them and slipped her hand inside. Rouge gasped and pulled Topaz in for a kiss. Rouge stuck her tongue into Topaz's mouth and ran her hands through Topaz's hair. Topaz gently rubbed outside of Rouge's panties.

Rouge shivered and bit Topaz's lip then licked her tongue on the wound. "You're mine." Topaz growled as she rubbed her fingers harder on Rouge's panties. Rouge bit her knuckle as Topaz moved her panties aside. "Do you understand? No one else is allowed to touch you, but me." Topaz whispered in Rouge's ear before biting it. Topaz touched Rouge's core and felt how wet she was. Rouge's head was swimming in pleasure and she was now fully convinced that Topaz was jealous.

Topaz flicked Rouge's nub and lifted her shirt. Topaz bit her nipple while Rouge gasped holding Topaz's head. Rouge struggled to keep in her moans as Topaz rolled her clit in her fingers. Rouge rolled her hips into Topaz's hand as her breathing got heavier. "Ahh Topaz, fuucck. I'm close. Just a bit more." Topaz nodded and put two fingers inside and had her thumb on Rouge's nub. She moved her hand as fast as she could making Rouge get on the edge. Then stopped it all.

Rouge looked at Topaz annoyed. "Why?" Topaz smiled. "Who do you belong to?" Rouge kissed Topaz. "You. I belong to you! Only you can touch me now please, ugh please let me finish." Topaz smiled and continued her hand movements. Rouge's head went back and she dug her nails into Topaz's arms. Her breathing was fast and she was about to scream. Topaz kissed Rouge, muffling her scream then slowed her hand. Rouge was in bliss as she caught her breath. Topaz lifted her hand and lifted the juices off her fingers.

"So, you did want to have sex." Rouge giggled to herself. Topaz rolled her eyes and kissed Rouge once more before helping her look decent again. Topaz let Rouge down and began to walk out the ally. Before she could get far though Rouge grabbed Topaz's arm. "You know you still have to buy me that gem right?" She said smiling up at her.


End file.
